Works of a Phangirl
by LesbianLoser
Summary: A collection of Phan one-shots. The characters can get pretty OOC but bare with me. This is actually a combination of two of my previous stories Go to Sleep, Phillip and Scaredy Cat.
1. Post-Outlast

**Disclaimer: Do you even need a disclaimer when you're writing about actual people? Like why would you, so the readers know you're not actually Dan and Phil? What if I am? Oh well. Just in case, I do not stalk Dan and Phil (as far as you know).**

When Phil came back to the flat, it was almost 2:00 A.M. Even his night owl boyfriend should have been asleep at this hour. And yet, there he was, in browsing position on the couch with all of the lights in their apartment turned on. When Dan saw Phil in the doorway, he set aside his computer and ran to give the black-haired boy a strangling hug.

Phil hugged back, "Dan, why are you still up? You should be sleeping, it's two 'o'clock." "I couldn't sleep," the younger boy responded, "I don't want to know what lies in the mountain." This of course made no sense to Phil because Phil was not there to experience the trauma of Outlast, the game Dan said he'd play that night alone for Spooky Games Week. Finally understanding what was going on, Phil hugged his boyfriend tighter. "It was the game wasn't it," he asked. Dan simply nodded his head slowly and nuzzled further into Phil's neck, deeply inhaling the "manly" raspberry scent he had come to love. "Come on," the black-haired boy said, leading Dan to his room.

Dan wasn't really a cuddler, but when he did want to cuddle, he was merciless. He would hold onto Phil with every ounce on his strength and would practically make his boyfriend drag/ carry him everywhere. Tonight was no exception. Phil held his hand and led Dan down the bright hall to his room and threw the blanket over him. "Phil," the boy whined when he saw Phil making his way out of the room. Phil huffed and trudged back to his boyfriend, planting a kiss on his forehead, "I'm just gonna go turn the lights off."

When Phil came back to Dan's room he shut the door and climbed in the bed behind Dan. Dan immediately turned to face Phil, wrapping his arms around the older boy's torso and burying his face in Phil's neck. "Was it really that scary," Phil asked. Dan never got this scared about anything. I mean he'd scream at jumpscares, but he'd never been this freaked out over a game. Phil would have to play it sometime. Dan just whimpered and nuzzled further into Phil. Phil held the boy close and shushed him. Eventually Dan fell asleep, safe in his boyfriend's arms. "Goodnight, Dan," Phil whispered, "I love you."

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, girls, and everyone in-between. I hope you liked this little drabble. I might make this a series of drabbles because I'm not good at writing anything really long and I have a lot of ideas. So please review and favorite if you think it is worthy. It'll probably be continued. Bye and, as always, ~Stay Classy~**


	2. Go to Sleep, Philip

"Just five more minutes," Phil muttered to himself. He was staring at a computer screen in the middle of the night and the pixels were the only light in the room. He'd been up for hours editing his newest video and his vision was getting a bit foggy. His boyfriend, Dan, went up to bed an hour ago and warned Phil not to stay up too late, but he had to finish the video by morning. Suddenly, Phil heard footsteps creaking down the stairs. He grabbed Lion, his always brave and fearless protector, and prepared for the Slenderman or murderous robot to make its appearance.

"Phil, what the bloody hell are you still doing up," asked Dan who appeared on the staircase. "Oh," Phil sighed, "It's just you." "Of course it's just me," Dan said, walking towards the black-haired boy, "Now why are you still up?" "Well, I-I had to finish my video," Phil replied, nervously gesturing towards the computer screen. Dan sighed and flicked on the desk lamp so he could actually see his boyfriend. "Look at you," Dan sighed wearily, "You look like you're about to pass out." As if on cue, Phil yawned and rubbed his eyes. "Come to bed," Dan pleaded. "But th-the video and the...," Phil was cut off by the younger boy's lips on his. "Come to bed," Dan whispered, turning off the computer and taking Phil's hand. Phil sighed in defeat, "Fine but you're making breakfast tomorrow. Pancakes." Dan laughed. "Yes, Phillip," he said in a mocking tone, "Whatever pleases you, Love."

 **Authors Note: Hey guys! I hope you liked this little drabble. It might be a little OOC, but I love it when characters call each other Love. If you've read my Mordrana story, you know this. As always, thanks for reading and please review (constructive criticism is always accepted). Bye! ~Stay Classy~**


End file.
